


Death Doesn't Get Sick Days…

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Facets Of Shinigami [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo is sick and on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Doesn't Get Sick Days…

Duo Maxwell woke up, on the hard forest earth, with a sniffle. Duo was a little worried about the sniffle; the streets of L2 had taught him that heath was vital. You could catch your death with such a little thing as a sniffle- as most of the nastier illnesses started with such a sniffle.

Still to a Gundam Pilot, a sniffle was nothing compared to broken bones, deep lacerations, or the ever present possibility of death. Shoving back his feelings of unease of not having any immediate access to medications, Duo continued toward the well hidden Oz base.

Duo would have loved some backup- or Deathscyth, but the Doctors had told him the risk was great enough. What with only Duo, _and_ the C4- _and_ what few rations he'd been _allowed_ to bring along, on the _week long_ trot through the forest to the base.

After he destroyed it, he was just expected to trot right back ( _another_ week long walk). So far, he had been very lucky.

Though there had been a few times he would have sworn he could _smell_ Oz right on top of him. He had thought, _hundreds_ of times; that they would surely look down and see him. They hadn't- but it had been so close- much of that time Duo was sure he was running out of luck.

Sometimes he had caught them standing not even as far away as his _braid_. Quite luckily those incidents had been few, and far between, and Duo had never been seen in the think forest.

The main reason getting to this base was so important, was it was Oz's main firearm manufacturer. It had such superior scanners, and defense/offence capabilities. Added to the fact that while the forest deterred most normal people, the forest was a peculiar for airplanes, which 'disappeared' over the forest more often then, they were allowed to come out.

The Doctors had theorized the base was able to 'catch' space ships, and planes (and Mobile Dolls/Gundams) on its radars. Not to mention the well trained guards, of which many of Oz's faculties lacked, therefore their trainer's could only risk one pilot at a time.

J and G had argued over who (Heero or Duo) would be better suited for the near month long mission, and J had finally bowed to G's assessment.

Not only was Duo the only pilot with superior survival skills- as G had put it a beginning on the streets was better then any stimulation however realistic, but even J had to admit that he had the vital surveillance, and infiltration skills, drilled into his head by the hardest teacher of all- life. That and he knew every trick in the book, and would remember them better then Heero ever could.

Where as Heero would have had to take refresher stimulations, and then study up on everything Oz might spring upon him. That wasn't to say that Duo hadn't studied the out of date blueprints- and he did have a ten-year-old geological map.

Duo knew a lot of things could change in ten years, and that's another reason G had sent him in. Heero relied on what accurate information there was- while Duo was more adaptable.

That, and Duo was doing this mission _entirely_ _without_ a Gundam's possible back up. Rescue would only be possible if he could get to the communications site on the Oz base.

Which was next to imposable to do without being spotted- as that was in the center of the faulty (if the blueprints were still accurate) and was therefore as unlikely as a snowball being spit out of hell.

Duo chuckled, and stilled glancing around, tensely half expecting Oz to jump out form behind a bush and yell a warning to one of his Ozzie friends. Time itself seemed to still, but Duo heard nothing- save for the occasional chirp of a bird, or rustle of wings.

Dry pinecones, newly fallen pine needles- and stones littered the forest floor -making for nice cushioning for his steps. Duo knew that the convenient 'softener' could very well work for his enemies, as well as him, he knew nature didn't dwell on human matters.

Duo groaned when he caught site of the clearing- a yard of clear ground in every direction around the building. The second he stepped into the clearing, he would be spotted, and likely never be seen again.

Quickly scanning the forest, he cursed himself for not noticing the approaching Oz men sooner. Ducking and crouching behind a tree and bush, Duo watched the as the five split into two groups.

The decision that Duo now faced, was one that could make a normal soldiers career- or get him killed. However, Duo had his orders, and had determined to follow them no matter the risks.

They had fixed into two unites, one of three- and the other of two, Duo decided that sense the group of three was returning to the base across the field, to follow the group of two.

It was a good thing Duo had, for the two had unknowingly led him to an entrance that wasn't on the map- an underground sewer. Before the two can climb down into it, Duo grabbed his only weapon, a wire twine, which though it doesn't look like it- was strong enough to strangle a man.

Duo could have howled for laughter, when the two separated one staying to guard, while the other went to take a piss. Before the man could unzip his pants, Duo caught him in a choke hold. This was nothing like on TV, Duo held on for life- for that was what was at stake, his life. The Oz man had a gun, Duo did not.

The man quite obviously struggled for his own life, but was unable to yell for help, or make any noise as he started to gasp for breath. Duo winched after the task was done- the man would either die or wake up, with the possibility for brain damage. he would have rather killed the man with a gun instead of this.

Duo quickly got the man's gun. and was amused to see it had a silencer, which was practically doing his work for him. He quickly checked it for ammo seeing that it had a sufficient amount- for if he had to use the gun more then five times- he was probably dead anyway.

That duty done, he sneaked to the edge of the forest where the other guard stood. Duo aimed, making sure his target was for sure, and wouldn't rebound to hit Duo if he, by some ill-luck, missed.

Duo didn't miss though, and the man fell dead with soft _thunk-_ the sound of his body hitting the ground. Putting the safety on, and hanging it across his back, Duo made his was down the manhole.

Duo knew he had only a limited amount of time before someone found the bodies- even if he had attempted to hide them, they would assume that something had gone wrong.

However silent he had been, Duo was sure that someone had heard, and he was jumping at shadows as he sprinted to the entrance of the base.

Duo shuddered as the plank of metal that covered his entrance, clattered slightly on the tile floor. As he peered over the edge, he checked his surrounding twice, and after making damn sure that gun safety was on- after all, the last thing he needed was a hair cut.

Duo leapt, and rolled to the wall.

The hallway was bright, and tiled in mismatched patterns on the floor; the walls were made of cement, and probably something stronger in-between, the ceiling was smooth, harsh florescent lights every few feet- along with vents.

Mentally reviewing the blueprints, Duo got out his compass and headed in the direction of the bathroom closest to the communications site, or where the communications site was _supposed_ to be.

Walking into the bathroom, Duo noticed that there was a supply unit close by, and thinking of his worn clothing he decided to dress up like a Oz guard- just incase he got caught along the way back.

'Sides, the thought of the reek he would smell of in a week was unbearable- after all he had already ruined two sets, and the third was well on its way. There was only so much ware-and-tare clothes could take, especially when you used streams to wash them in.

He used the gun to hold the handles of the doors closed. Duo dressed, and entered one of the boxed off stalls, planting the rather excessive amount of C4 behind the toilet.

He hit the timer for forty minutes- which should be plenty of time to get out- _and_ make decent headway away from the Oz base.

As Duo tucked his braid into the uniform, pushing the hat down to cover his eyes, he glanced in the mirror to make sure his appearance was semi-regulation.

Duo grabbed his gun and double checking the safety, he headed out- looking back and forth he caught site of an irate looking man. Upon seeing Duo, he marched over, and thrust some papers into his hands.

"Deliver these to the communications faculty, they are important! Don't forget to be quick about it!" The man demanded. Duo saluted- as higher ups demanded, and headed in what he hoped was the right way.

"Where do you think your going? The communications site is the other way!" The man yelled- annoyed. Duo made a about face, and ducking his head, he hoped the man thought the flush of red was of embarrassment- and not anger.

Duo could feel the man's eyes boring holes into his back, as he walked, till he was out of sight of the ill tempered man. Only then did he glance at what he was carrying, and did a double take at his luck- the documents looked to be new plans for weapons.

Duo grinning with triumph, Duo glanced around for a way to escape the base; after all in less then thirty minutes it would all likely be rubble. Duo, frustrated, with seeing no way out of the corridor- except through the double doors- that probably led to the communication site, Duo looked up and smirked.

The vent system was just about big enough for Duo to crawl though- but he would lose time getting out- but at least he would be out.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**One Week Later**

It had taken longer to get out of the forest then expected, because the survivors had quickly located him, and hunted him all the way out of the forest. Duo had left the gun somewhere in the forest when they had stumbled upon his camp site one night.

However, what was important was that he was sick now- and out of the forest without any major injures _and_ with the Oz documents. Duo was currently 'recovering' at a safe house Quatre had recommended.

It was still the same night that he had stumbled, looking half dead, out into the nearest town. At which, he had contacted G and sent the information- and he had told Duo to sit tight for they were sending Heero. Who they had informed him, was about to go in and retrieve him anyway.

Heero hadn't said anything on the way to the safe house, and Duo had in a way, been grateful. His head felt sore, and his nose ran, and he knew his hair was filthy. When Quatre had seen his appearance, he had marched him into the bathroom, and given Trowa _and_ Wufei orders to find him proper clothes.

Quatre still didn't understand how Duo was still so tired, but had found the small blond bossing the other two funny. Maybe that was for the best; Duo closed his eyes and was drifting to sleep in his own room for once. An insistent beeping laptop woke him, groaning, he rolled over and checked the laptop.

Rubbing his eyes, he sat up, for the mission he had been sent to go with Heero, to take care of, a _thankfully_ 'normal' base- in the usual way.

"I guess Death doesn't get sick days…" Duo muttered, and he stretched, reluctantly ready for yet another mission.


End file.
